


【毒埃】性食同类

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12月29日beta, M/M, Pregnancy, Tentacle Sex, from the angle of establishing symbrock relationship, modify the original film plot, retelling the film plot, to some extent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *总觉得电影少了一些Eddie对Venom从懵逼恐惧到合作再到相亲相爱的过程，所以做了一个解读向的电影重述，魔改了点电影，加点了设定还有想写肉哈哈哈哈，【涵盖电影从eddie和venom躲追捕到去电视台送完东西的部分】头要秃了搞这个问题;w;*性食同类这个词来源是一个自然现象，其中的一种情况是有些蜘蛛雄性在交配前挑选雌性，如果他不满意会吃掉对方*蓝光没有想要的那些大量删减片段就很伤心了





	【毒埃】性食同类

 

Eddie觉得自己的生活在这个叫Venom的寄生虫来了之后走向了更深的混沌。他的呕吐物凝固在他的厕所里，烤箱里的焦味伴随着浓烟徘徊在他的房间里，他的地板上，是血和尸体。

他被控制着身体行动，也不知道自己要被带到哪里。贴身口袋里还揣着那部装着Drake阴谋证据的手机，但手机很快就要电量耗尽。

“你来地球有什么目的？”所以当Venom带他游过河岸，把他丢在远离城市的荒凉桥墩底下的时候，他只能试图提出这样一个问题来让他扳回一点对自己生活控制的主权。

“我们猎杀，我们吃人，”Venom围绕在Eddie耳边，“我们用你的身体繁殖。”

“哦，老天。”Eddie在能听清最后一句话之前便缩起了背，他能感到Venom埋在他肚子的饥饿感，但一想到自己还要咬掉更多的头，就觉得反胃得要吐了出来，刚才咬下的肉仍然卡在他的牙缝里，他试着把那幻想成牛肉什么的。

“所以现在是要去吃大餐了吗？”他试着加点开玩笑的语气，但立刻想起Anne，倒在血泊里的Anne和蹲在她面前撕开她肚子的自己。呕吐的感觉这次便没有拦住，他冲到桥墩边，趴在那大半个身子探了出去，吐到四肢无力。要不是Venom的一只触手紧紧环住他的胸口，他八成是要掉下去。

“太弱了。”Venom又在Eddie身边绕了一圈。他开始有点后悔了，虽说Eddie并不会对他产生排斥反应，懦弱的样子看起来也容易驱使，但他开始怀疑他的宿主是否能承受更多东西。他晃了晃头，感到浑身难受。他吃脑子，因为他喜欢里面的苯乙胺，这是让大脑里产生快乐的物质，而Anne在Eddie的脑海里现在制造出了太多的混乱，这些由恐惧和恶心产生的东西闻起来比腐尸还要臭，毁了他一天的心情。

Venom试着穿过这些烂东西，在Eddie的记忆深处搜索着。Eddie想要什么？Venom想着，打算给他的坐骑容易四散的思维找条缰绳。

 

河面上的冷风扎着Eddie的脸，多少让他好受了一点。他感到胸口透不过气，往下看到是Venom的触手托着自己，从那根触手上又延展出无数的细小分支，它们紧紧固定着桥墩和Eddie之间的空隙。

似乎无论怎么施压，这些触手也不会让他下落分毫。

Eddie动了动，可Venom的触手没有任何反应，似乎凝固在那。他等了好一会，直到他开始试着戳着那些触手。Eddie动了动嘴，犹豫了半天，才结结巴巴地叫Venom的名字。

Venom像是应他的呼唤苏醒，把他拉了起来。但他听到Venom发出一声慢吞吞的长哼，他的心又开始打鼓。

他感到Venom凝聚出的头颅慢悠悠地凑近了他，他抬起头，鼻子贴上了对方。

“Eddie——”Venom温热的舌尖在言语间擦过他的脸颊。Eddie虚着眼睛往下看到那些还沾着血的獠牙，在他的视线对焦范围之外，那些牙齿重影，错位，让他感到眩晕，他赶紧闭了闭眼睛。

但他听到Venom突然又换了一种愉快的口气，像是他最好的哥们般又说道，“我们去帮你完成你的一个大愿望。”

Eddie的样子依然惶恐得很。

于是Venom在他的大脑里引导了一下他的思绪，使他看见人们得知真相后对Drake的声讨，他失而复得的工作，还有Anne。他看到自己重新给她戴上那枚戒指。

Venom退后了一点，他又晃了晃头，重新感受到了一点点从他宿主大脑里飘来的香气，他喜欢Eddie得到惊喜。

 

Venom包裹着Eddie，带着他在黑夜高耸的建筑上飞奔。凉爽的风疾驰般吹过他们的耳边，Eddie觉得自己的心应该因为恐高砰砰跳的，他差点就要尖叫出声，但Venom也流淌在他的血液里，对方此时心情舒畅，这就就像一打强效的安慰剂，让他本该抽筋的身体活动自如。Eddie惊讶地看着自己奔跑，跳跃，没有失手，没有意外，看似复杂的地形看多了就能发现实际上里面有着一条安稳的通路，他第一次发现高度并不是这么难掌握。在他们到达顶端的时候。Eddie回味着但又抱怨道：“我可不太适应这么高。”Venom则又把他裹紧了一点。

然后他们径直去了电视台老板的办公室。

 

Venom不得不说，他喜欢Eddie的味道。

当Eddie啪地一下把装满证据的手机扣在了桌子，并在便签上用力划上最后一笔后，他看着他的宿主退后一步，凉风从窗外吹来，蒸发了脖子上的汗。他听到Eddie长舒了一口气。

Venom悄悄咕噜了一声，吞了吞口水。变得愉快的Eddie，就像是刚从泥潭爬里出来正在被冲洗干净的小羊羔，散发着嫩香。他看着Eddie活动了下筋骨，就像小羊羔伸展着四肢，隐隐露出最嫩滑的内侧。Venom在Eddie的背后偷偷析出粘液，慢慢伸出了舌头，他有点忍不住想尝尝Eddie，他饿了，他想舔舔。

“Venom！”突然有个声音从Venom的意识里像是炮弹一样炸了开来，打断了他的好事。

Venom从喉咙里挤出一声微不可闻的嘶鸣，他认出了这个声音。

共生体上级对下级的联系是强制的。

“……Riot。”Venom在意识里答道。

Eddie依然站在他前面，浑然不知发生了什么。

“你不在实验室里。你去哪了！火箭已经准备好了！”Riot不给Venom喘口气的机会便骂道。

“那里没有适合我的宿主，我需要一个身体。”

“哦，那个小虫子，Drake给我看过他。别在他身上浪费时间，快滚过来，我已经在这地球上耗太久了！”

“……”但Venom意识到，Eddie和生命基金是对手，如果按照他们的计划，Riot打算用Drake的火箭做往返道具运送更多的同类来地球的话，就势必意味着Eddie，他的宿主也得服从于Riot并和Drake合作。

Eddie不会再快乐了，Venom想。

“废物！他只是正好不会对你产生排斥反应，有什么可留恋的，你这个废物！等我们带着我们的同类回来，人类几十亿的人口里面你总能再找到适合你的，成堆的！”

Venom咕噜着，Riot每骂他一句废物，他的粘液就像是要爆开一样，无数的针刺在上面耸起，但他忍住了，说道：“你也许是对的。”

“……你是什么意思？”

“……”

有人群的脚步远远地接近办公室，是巡逻的保安。

“Venom？”

“Venom！”是Eddie在问。他躲到阴影里，一边偷偷朝外瞥去，一边慌乱地低声说道：“嘿！伙计！别发呆了！我们得走了！我不想惹麻烦，也别吃了那些人好吗！”

“……我们？”

但显然Eddie没意识到Venom的重点。

“回答我，Venom！”Riot吼道，“你在等什么，废物！等我们回来宿主哪里不可以有。你这个废物，死于排斥反应的废物。滚过来，用完他就吃了他！”

Venom将Riot的声音隔离到了粘液的最深处。

“那要我们带着你跳吗？”Venom转到Eddie的面前，低声带着喜悦地说道，“你喜欢它。”

“不，不，不。”可Eddie把头摇得像个拨浪鼓。

Venom僵了一下，立刻他对Eddie呲起了牙，像是发怒的狮子，露出猩红的牙龈。

“孬种。”

嫩香闻不到了。

 

索性保安们只是懒散的闲聊，借着黑夜的掩护，他们并没有注意到这边的异常。人群的脚步接近又离去。

而Venom钻回了Eddie的身体里。

Eddie摸了摸胸口，Venom在他体内的流动停止了。什么都没有，周围安静到他起了鸡皮疙瘩，头皮发麻。

再待在这确实也不是办法，Eddie决定先出去。

叮咚！

而就在电梯门开的一刹那，Eddie感到自己被Venom从体内一扯，他被摔进了电梯里，狠狠撞在了墙上。电梯门关上，黑色的粘液从门缝里伸出去，卡死了间隙。

Eddie跌坐在地上，他重新可以感受到Venom在自己胸腔里的流动，但这次擦撞着他的肺和肋骨，像是一条坏脾气的蛇。当他抬起头的时候已经看到那个黑色的脑袋浮在自己面前，粘液困住了他，让他连根手指都动不了。而电梯两边是镜墙，在相互反射中，Eddie看见自己被牵制在无尽的由Venom构成的牢笼中。

“Eddie，你为什么总让我们失望。”

粘液渐渐在Eddie的衣服下游动着，冰凉地划过Eddie的皮肤，逼得Eddie喉咙里滚过慌乱的呜咽，然后Venom猛地收紧，将呜咽变成了痛苦的呻吟。他挣扎着，但他抬不了手，只能用手指抓挠着地板。

“食物，巢穴，母体。”Venom说道。

“……母……”

“但Eddie，你连前两条都做不好。”Venom打断了他，“我们试了，但你的快乐总是转瞬即逝。你身体里分泌的苯乙胺少得可怜，你的记忆里都是你卑微，肮脏，可怜，压抑的生活，我们住在你的身体里像是泡在下水道里。”

“像是什么？”

“乖乖合作，Eddie。”

Venom听见Eddie猛吸了一口气，他的宿主皱紧眉毛，闭上眼睛，双手握拳，那些粘在他手上的粘液在某个瞬间甚至没能控制住他抬起的手。这是Eddie惯常的动作，试图让自己在愤怒下进入一个短暂的冥想阶段，以此来平复情绪……

但他的饥饿变成了愤怒，他发现别说反抗Riot，他连自己的宿主都不能掌握。Eddie的弱小，过低的苯乙胺分泌让他在Eddie的体内变成了一条搁浅的鱼，明明周围都是水，却快要窒息。

他在Eddie的脑子里转着圈，抓着任何可能的Eddie的痛处咄咄逼人，好像这样就会让自己好受点。

“Eddie，你为什么会留在旧金山？为什么你这次不想跑呢？你不是个废物吗？离开旧金山换个地方重来你又会开心起来了不是吗？”

Eddie瞥了Venom一眼，又不去看他。

而Venom不喜欢沉默，他眯起眼睛，磨着牙。

“或者我们去杀了那个用核磁共振的男人？这样你就会……”

“嘿！你离他远点！离他们两个都远点！”

“所以乖乖合作，Eddie！别当个废物！”

“你这是在怪我？”但这次Eddie终于没忍住，他突然瞪向Venom，大骂脏话，“是我找上你的吗？！啊？你还在怪我？！你这个烂泥脸寄生虫！狗娘养的寄……”

Venom用粘液堵住了Eddie的嘴，但Eddie咬了Venom一口。

Venom的触手掐着Eddie的脸颊把他的头撇了过来，“火箭很快就要发射了，我们得过去。Eddie，表现好点，除非你想在我们回来后，被我当做没用的宿主扔掉。”

“什么火箭？”

“Drake的火箭，我们会带回来我们更多的同类。”Venom说完，不情愿地咕噜了一声。

Eddie虽然胆小，但是既不聋也不傻。

“哦！真的吗？”他像是看一个笑话看着Venom，“那我们之前为什么要从Drake手里逃走？如果你真的想登上那艘火箭，你为什么要让我带你离开实验室？绕着么大圈，费这么大劲再回去？只会来地球挑软柿子捏。你也是个孬……”最后一声从Eddie的嘴里突然没了声，他被卡住了喉咙。

粘液将他捆绑着抬了起来，而在Eddie的眼前，Venom也在逐渐变高变大，他就被钉在蛛网上的猎物，而捕猎者Venom张开了大嘴，露出了那成排的獠牙。狂躁的触手扎碎了几乎电梯里的灯，砸穿了按钮的电路板。Eddie拼命眨了好几下眼睛适应这昏暗，他在找寻Venom的踪迹，那白色的眼睛像是幽灵漂浮在他身边。

“你想吃了我？来吃啊！”反正都这样了，他想，就算Drake倒台，就算他拿回了自己的工作，但只要这个寄生虫在他身体里一天，他就注定回不到过去，他的未来不过是他现在卑微生活的延续，他的未来只会在城市的阴影里躲避常人的注视。

“我们是一样的，孬种！”Eddie又吼了一声，伤了自己的嗓子。

 

咔哒。

电梯外有声音响起。紧接着两把撬干猛地扒开了电梯门。

那是寻着踪迹，武装前来的警察。

他们在看到暴走的粘液后，吓得乱了秩序。火光四起，弹药的火花擦碰到Venom的身体，黑色的粘液四溅开来。

Eddie看不清发生了什么，他掉到了角落里，他的视线被粘液的保护阻挡，他听见震耳欲聋的枪声和尖叫。爆开的粘液在他脑子里像是无数的针一样扎着他，他扒开粘液，惊恐地向外扑去。

“等等！”

“他妈的！”而那些人看到的Eddie全身附满黑色的血管，利齿外露，眼睛被白色的裂沟覆盖，是与Venom半融合着的怪物。他们毫不犹豫地将枪管对准了Eddie。

粘液在空中翻转。

电梯在摇晃，像是要散了架一样。

突然他们开始坠落。

随着一声巨大的如同炸弹般的响声，电梯砸进了电梯井的最深层。

 

 

Eddie眨眨眼睛，他看见Venom的粘液占据了电梯的每一个角落，让原本应该摔碎一切的冲击变得荡然无存。

“Venom……”他左右环顾，“Venom？”

粘液的细丝爬上了Eddie的喉头。

Eddie以为Venom又要对他故技重施，但意外地他感到身后的粘液开始膨胀，转眼间他已经背靠着坐在了Venom的怀里。

“我们切断了电梯缆绳，放了一些障碍，他们暂时过不来，Eddie。”Venom说着。他电梯外的触手慢慢收了回来，环上Eddie的腰，摩挲着。

Eddie没说话，他僵在那，还没从刚才的意外中彻底缓过神来。直到他坚持不住了，才认命似的稍稍把身子瘫进了Venom的怀里。他不确定，与Venom话说得越多，他就越来越习惯把这个外星生物当作另一个人来看待，至少是声音。

“Eddie刚刚有一点点开心。我们没事让你开心。是我们让Eddie开心。”

“放开我。”Eddie疲倦地挣扎，但Venom纹丝不动，“你干什么不去找别人？这个城市不行就换另一个城市，为什么要赖在我这。”

“你为什么留在旧金山？”

Eddie想起自己那枚被Anne退回来的戒指，而黑色的粘液如同潮水一样在他的大脑里将他拿着戒指的手覆盖了，包裹了他的手指，也吞没了戒指。

“你是对的。”

“什么？”

“我们不对宿主说谎，我们是一样的。”

Eddie想了半天，犹豫地回应了一声。“嗯。”

潮水退去，Venom吃掉了那枚戒指。但Eddie发现自己并没有反抗，他打心底清楚Anne是不会和他复合了，他只是需要有人这么告诉他，他依然孤身一人。

Eddie的失落传递给了Venom，他不喜欢这样，于是抱紧了Eddie。

“我们有点饿。”Venom的牙齿贴上了Eddie的肩膀，他的舌头在颈窝里打转。

“真的假的……”

“我们想留下来，就像你想留在这里一样。是我们能让Eddie开心。”

“真的，我能说不行吗？”他觉得自己的头开始疼了起来。

触手渐渐从Eddie裤子的边缘往里面钻去。

“等等！”Eddie手忙脚乱地想要制止，但他越乱动，只会在自己的手上粘上更多的粘液，无济于事，“这是干什么!”他的裤子已经被退到了脚踝，然后在那里被粘液翻转裤腿，绕了几圈，打了个结。

“需要苯乙胺。”

“苯……什么玩意？”Eddie的尾音因为Venom在大腿内侧的摩擦而不着调的高了几度，他的皮肤发痒发红，空气中的凉意包裹着他的会阴，他暴露的穴口因为紧张而不自觉地收缩着。安全感的丧失让Eddie咬着舌头呜咽。

“我们不打算回去了，Eddie，但是Riot很难对付，需要让Eddie变得更厉害。”

“啊……？”

“喂饱我，Eddie。”说完，细小的粘液便缠住了Eddie的舌头，让他不能再说任何反驳的话。

Venom滑动着，钻进Eddie被触手打开的双腿之间。他的舌头如愿以偿地舔上了柔软的内侧，倒刺让Eddie整个身体往上一弹，打了个激灵。

“呜！”他可从没想过做爱也会是被寄生的一部分。

“别担心，Eddie，这和地球的方式没有什么大的区别。”Venom在Eddie的脑子里回应道。

“别在我的脑子里说话！”

Eddie太害怕了，他看着自己的阴茎像个玩具一样在Venom舌尖的舔弄下跳动在獠牙之间，好像下一秒就会咬断，他呻吟着想要往后爬，但他身后的退路早就被Venom堵死了。

“别怕，感受我们，Eddie。”粘液遮住了Eddie的眼睛。

“不。”他的手一个没撑稳，但他以为自己会摔在坚硬的地面，却跌进了柔软的“水床”。

“不。”Eddie张合着嘴，还想挣扎，但Venom却在这时过来用舌头堵住了他的嘴。

那根湿滑的长舌在Eddie的上颚上摩擦，前段裹着Eddie的舌头吮吸着。Eddie以为自己会窒息，会因为獠牙的刮碰血流成河，但惊恐过后他发现什么也没有。有利爪抓着他的大腿，爪尖抵着他的肉，Eddie想要去抓，而Venom的触手没有制止，反而拉着他的手让他一根根的摸清楚那些爪子的样子，它们稍微用力，迫使Eddie勾着爪尖往自己的肉里按，但什么事也没有。

“Eddie不会有事的。”

Venom稍稍让自己的身体更凝聚了一点，他引导着Eddie的手，让对方勾住了自己的脖子。触手搂着Eddie的腰，把他猛地抱了起来。Eddie感到自己的后背抵上冰凉的墙壁，而自己胸膛上的粘液共享着他的体温，竟也变得温热起来，他不由自主地靠了过去，双腿反射性地也勾住了Venom。

Venom还在品尝着Eddie的口腔，他的触手在同时勾住，挤压着那对红润丰满的嘴唇，他们相互交换着唾液，Eddie吞下更多，在Venom抬起头来的时候，跟着够了够脖子，像是意犹未尽。

“Eddie，你的皮肤变得好红。”

“别说话。”Eddie否认着，但他感到自己的脸更红了，耳朵也烧了起来。他下面那根不争气的东西竟也抬了点头。

Venom轻咬着他的喉头，牙齿轻刮他脆弱防御的弱点。但不光是痒，Eddie发现，恐惧褪下，信赖上升。

他从没想过用这个词形容他和Venom的关系。而他又硬了几分。

粘液并不给他多想的机会便包裹着阴茎上下撸动，他飘飘欲仙，逐渐被本能引导着跟着粘液的律动而挺动起腰胯。但Venom并不总是用他最爽的速度，碰他最爽的位置，他的手胡乱摸着，而Venom又不给他碰自己的阴茎。

“该死的！”Eddie喘着粗气，他找着位置，手掌摩擦在Venom的獠牙上，好像这种刺激逐渐上了瘾。

“我们很快乐。”

Eddie已经没空去理Venom了，他想射出来，但Venom是故意和他对着干的，他的腰身逐渐软了，手腿也酸了，欲求不满把他逼到了半山腰，停下浑身难过，继续却看不到高潮来临的迹象。

“该死的，做点什么！”Eddie呜咽道。

他不确定自己是不是听到Venom的笑声，他只知道有粘液趁虚挤进了他的后穴，而他此时完全没了反抗的力气。

Eddie又骂出一句脏话。

那粘液准确地戳上了他的前列腺，瞬间便把他推上了天。不用Venom说让他自己动，他便已经动起了腰，忘我地只为追求那最顶端的快感。

更多的粘液，触手挤进了Eddie的身体里，他接受着它们。利爪掐着往后撅起的臀肉，在上面留下一道道红色的印痕，Eddie扒着Venom的脖子，把头深深地埋了进去，他的鼻息越来越粗，呻吟一波高过一波。

而在他终于满足地到达高潮的同时，他隐约感到有什么圆粒的东西一颗一颗掉进了他的肚子深处。Eddie摇着头，他不知道，他没工夫去想。Venom撤掉了遮住他眼睛的粘液。他看着对方本应该可怖的面容，吻了一下那晃动的舌头。

他好想睡觉，这一晚上已经经历了够多了。

“我们能料理好那些警察。”

“别吃了他们。”Eddie迷迷糊糊地回答道，便陷入了黑暗。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请在lofter或者这边留个小心心吧！跪谢着养头发去了;w;


End file.
